


Needs

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Bottom!Jack, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Gabriel, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: Jack thinks Gabriel would have made a much better alpha.Hewouldn't have gotten stuck for hours longer than he was supposed to. But Gabriel had been born an omega—hisomega, Jack can't help thinking, with a bit of warm, possessive pride—and both of them suspect that that might have had more to do with which of them was offered the position of Strike Commander than Jack's blond good looks and people skills.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesonic152](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/gifts).



> Written as a gift fic for [firesonic152](http://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152) ~~and bless her for putting up with all my hemming and hawing over this~~.
> 
> Jack and Gabe each being what the other needs, biology be damned.

Jack is late, hurrying on his way to the rooms he shares with Gabriel after a day that ran _much_ longer than it should have. They're both supposed to be on vacation—by Angela's orders, since they'd been medicating to put off their rut and heat and need to let it run its course this time around. He should have been in their rooms _hours_ ago, but being Strike Commander means he's responsible for all of Overwatch, and several things had come up that required his immediate attention, including being dressed-down by the brass, and having to rail at some recruits in turn. By the time he gets away, he's stressed out and feeling the effects of his rut. He _needs_ Gabriel.

Jack opens the door to their rooms, and Gabriel's scent hits him like a truck. He's frozen in the doorway for a couple of seconds, suddenly achingly hard because Gabriel's usual scent is enhanced by his heat. The room _reeks_ of it, thick and sweet and heady, and Jack is left reeling for a moment as he breathes deep. Barely perceptible beneath it is the scent of roses, and, with a twinge of guilt, he sees a path of petals leading towards their bedroom. He follows it to the door, aware of another scent mixed in, a smoky, unpleasant odor like burned-out light bulbs that signifies Gabriel's mood went sour at some point. Jack can't really blame him. He was supposed to have finished early today, but had gotten caught up in the running of this organization that meant so much to both of them yet so frequently set them at odds. Gabriel had predicted that. It didn't mean he wouldn't be upset that Jack hadn't escaped sooner.

The bedroom is dim, lit by a few candles that haven't yet burned down to drown in their own wax. Jack creeps in, watching the familiar shape curled up on the bed. He can't tell if Gabriel is actually asleep or not, and eases down to kneel on the floor next to him.

“You're late.” Gabriel doesn't open his eyes until after he's spoken, and Jack sees a flare of irritation in his expression. The burned smell grows stronger. So near to Gabriel, Jack is all too keenly aware of the scent of his skin, of his slick. He's been dealing with the onset of his heat alone, and Jack whimpers softly as he leans closer.

“Sorry, Gabe.” This close, his thoughts are muddled by Gabriel's scent and by his own hormones. His erection is painfully trapped, and he whines as he shifts even closer, baring his throat and murmuring another apology.

Gabriel stares at him for a second before lunging forward and nipping Jack's neck. “Go wash off,” he says as he settles back beneath the sheets. “You reek.”

It's the stress, Jack thinks. Gabriel's told him before that when he's stressed out his scent leans toward the waxy, acrid smell of dandelions. Obediently, he leaves the bedside—leaves _Gabriel_ —even though his body clamors for him to turn around and go back.

In the bathroom, he strips down, turns on the shower as hot as he can stand, and scrubs himself down. He thinks only of Gabriel, of the textures of his skin and scars, of his hair beneath and between Jack's fingers, of the taste of him, the sound of his voice, the way his breath catches. He doesn't have to imagine Gabriel's scent. Even in the tiled, steamy bathroom, it surrounds him like the heavy perfume of flowers on a summer day. His pulse rumbles through his veins like an endless peal of thunder, throbbing in his ears, the roof of his mouth, his throat, wrists, and cock. His chest feels tight. His cock bobs heavily as he washes himself, precum there and gone as the shower rinses it away. Jack scrubs everywhere but there. Gabriel didn't say he could touch himself yet. He has to wait. Has to wait for Gabriel to give the command. But, oh God, it's not easy.

Jack fingers himself, whimpering at the soap-slick in-and-out that isn't nearly enough and not at all what he wants. He can't reach as deep as Gabriel. It's only a tease, only makes him harder rather than taking the edge off. He goes faster, fingers scissoring and twitching erratically in his vain search for release. Gabe hasn't said he could come. Gabe hasn't said he could come.

Jack isn't quite sure when Gabriel appeared in the doorway, but he becomes slowly aware of his mate standing there, naked and erect, arms crossed over his chest, watching. He becomes aware of himself, bent half over against the shower wall, legs spread as far as he can manage in the narrow tub, one hand braced against the tile, the other working himself open beneath the shower. He's on display for Gabriel, and the realization goes straight to his cock, makes it twitch, forces out a dribble of precum. Jack bites his lip and groans, head falling forward to rest against the cool tile.

“You kept me waiting,” Gabriel says.

“Sorry, Gabe.” The words trail out quiet and ragged. “I'm sor—” His breath hitches. His fingers still aren't enough. “—sorry.”

“You don't _look_ sorry. You look like you're having a pretty good time all on your own.”

“No! Gabe. _Please_.” He moans pathetically, chasing a relief that he won't find on his own. Gabriel's scent is overwhelming, heady, almost cloying in the thick, steamy air. Jack feels lightheaded, wound up, unable to stop himself even as his legs begin to shake.

The water is turned off, but he can still feel the heat of it radiating from his reddened skin. The tips of Gabriel's fingers are cool as raindrops where they alight on his hips. Jack gulps down a noise of pure, frustrated desperation as Gabriel's touch slides lightly over the curve of his ass and retreats.

“Stop that. Get out of the tub. Let's see if you can make it up to me.”

He immediately moves to obey, but when he turns around, he catches the slight widening of Gabriel's eyes, the way he swallows and reflexively licks his lips. It makes him pause. Gabriel's gaze takes its time traveling back up to Jack's face, and the hunger in it makes him shiver despite the heat still rolling off him.

Hurriedly, he steps out of the tub and drops to his knees on the tiled floor. Gabriel's cock is thick and ready for him, radiating heat the same way Jack is. He presses forward, burying his nose in the thatch of dark hair and breathing deeply. This close, the scent alone nearly sends him over the edge, and he shudders before nuzzling up Gabriel's length, tongue flicking out just as he reaches the head and the bead of precum glistening there. With a moan, Jack opens wide and takes him in, too far gone with need to tease. He feels Gabriel's hands in his hair, hears his gratified groan, but those are distant things compared to the feel of Gabriel's cock heavy on his tongue, salty and bitter, stretching his lips wide and swamping Jack with that intoxicating scent.

His hands are on Gabriel's thighs, squeezing reflexively, kneading his flesh, nails slipping over skin, catching on old scars. His touch wanders, curling around the backs of his thighs, tracing the crease where they meet the curve of his ass, slipping over the delicate skin in-between. Something wet coats his fingertips, and he follows the feel of it up to the source, feels plastic beneath his touch, a gentle, buzzing vibration.

“Had to do _something_ while I waited for you,” Gabriel says.

Jack feels his muscles clench, and more of Gabriel's slick flows over his fingers. It hinders his grip, but he clutches as best he can, yanking Gabriel closer and relaxing his throat to take him deeper. Gabriel tugs at his hair, and rolls his hips to force Jack to reset his pace.

“That's it, Jackie. Knew you were missing me during those oh-so-important meetings. Go ahead and get yourself ready for me.”

Fingers dripping with Gabriel's own slick, Jack reaches around to tease himself further open. He moans at the feel of it as they slide in even easier than before. Gabriel's grip has traveled to the back of his head, and he lets his mate guide their motions, the thrust of his cock over Jack's tongue _just_ this side of too forceful. Jack moans around him, the sound practically a whimper. He pulls his fingers free only long enough to coat them once more, and then he's back to rocking between the press and stretch of his fingers and the thrust of Gabriel's cock.

“God, Jack, I love seeing you like this. Can you last a bit longer for me, mi luna?”

He can't answer, but he hums and feels the shiver travel through Gabriel's body. His own cock is still aching for attention, burning cold, but untouched until Gabriel gives permission. Jack claws at the tile beside his knee, nails catching at the seam. Can't touch. Not until Gabriel says. The need sears him. Tears well up and fall, ignored.

“Almost, mi luna, mi sol. You're doing so good.” One of Gabriel's hands slips around to cup his cheek. The pad of his thumb brushes beneath Jack's eye, wiping away a tear. “Open your eyes for me. I want you to look at me while I come.”

Jack opens his eyes, looks up at Gabriel through his lashes. His vision is blurry with tears, shaken by the guiding motions of Gabriel's hand at the back of his head, the roll of his hips. He knows Gabriel is close by the hitch of his breath, the way his cock twitches, and he takes everything Gabriel gives him readily. Jack is swallowing as he pulls back, feeling Gabriel's nails rake through his hair as he lets him go. Gabriel's cock comes free with a wet 'pop!' drooling strings of semen and saliva. He chuckles when Jack leans forward to lick him clean.

“Enough, Jackie. Get up. You've earned a reward.”

As Gabriel turns to go back into the bedroom, Jack follows eagerly, stumbling into his mate. His arms wind around Gabriel's body as if they were meant to be there. He grinds his hips against Gabriel, moaning low and long at the way his cock settles into the cleft of his ass and slips against the slick flesh. He kisses Gabriel's ear, his cheek, the corner of his jaw, nips along the beat of his pulse, and sinks his teeth into the crook of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel jerks in his arms, drags in a hissing breath, and settles slowly back against Jack.

“Make sure the mark lasts,” he breathes, as he catches Jack's hands in his and raises them to kiss the backs of his fingers while Jack mouths at his neck. They belong to each other—alpha, omega, it doesn't matter. Jack would love Gabriel with the same intensity no matter what they'd been born as, he's certain. As he rocks against Gabriel, tasting his seed mixed with his sweat and blood, he remembers again just how goddamn lucky he is—how lucky they _both_ are—to have found each other.

When Gabriel starts walking again, Jack lets himself be towed to the bed, a knot of affection and lust and adoration. He needs what Gabriel can give him, not just gratification, but _release_ —release from the need to be in charge, to be responsible for everything. Here, when it's just the two of them like this, the only command Jack has is 'Stop—it's too much.' He's never used it.

He lets Gabriel tell him how he wants him: spread out on his back atop the sheets. Jack is quick to comply, gasping with every accidental brush of his cock against the rumpled covers. He lays himself out in the rectangle of harsh, white light spilling from the open bathroom door, chest heaving with anticipation, as Gabriel takes a moment to admire him. The strangled whine that escapes Jack's throat is his only plea, and it makes Gabriel laugh. His mood is apparently much improved from before.

“All right, Jackie. Let's see what we can do for you.”

“I want _you_ , Gabe. Please.”

“And maybe if you'd been here when I expected you, I'd have granted that wish.” He speaks mildly as he eases onto the bed and positions himself between Jack's legs. “Now, we play this _my_ way.”

Jack watches, held motionless by nothing more than Gabriel's command, as his mate rises up onto his knees and leans forward, one hand braced on the bed temptingly close to Jack's hip. He sways, eyes heavy-lidded as he reaches behind himself. Gabriel moans softly, as much for show as for the sensation of it as he pulls out the vibrator. The scent of his slick rises sharply, leaving Jack dizzy and his hips thrusting weakly up into nothing.

“You want this, Jackie?” The top of it touches feather-light against the tip of his cock, and Gabriel draws it down his length to let it rest, buzzing maddeningly against his balls.

“ _Yes_.” He can barely draw breath enough to speak the word.

“Yes _what_ , Jackie?” He touches it, warm and wet with his own slick, to Jack's entrance, teases by moving it in tiny circles.

“Yes, _please,_ Gabe. _Please_.” He draws his legs up reflexively, canting his hips, offering himself up to be touched, taken, even the _toy_ will be a relief at this point.

“Good boy.” Smiling, Gabriel leans in for a kiss, pressing the vibrator slowly into Jack at the same time so that his moans are muffled between them, caught in the twining of their tongues. He eases it in and out a few times before settling it as deep as it will go and pulling his hand away. Jack cries frustrated tears at the loss of friction against his cock as Gabriel sits back to study him.

“Gabriel, Gabe, please, I need...!”

Gabriel hushes him with another kiss, soft and lingering. He arches his back, moving up and away as Jack tries to thrust up against his stomach, seeking any contact, any friction against his neglected cock.

“I know, mi luna. You see how I felt waiting for you?” He ducks his head to kiss Jack's neck. His lips trail over his collarbone, his teeth close gently over his throat. Gabriel licks a trail up to Jack's ear, then whispers into it: “Now that you're here, I'm not letting you go until our vacation is over.”

He slides back, hands raking over Jack's chest and stomach but lifting away just below his waist. Jack groans at the loss, but Gabriel only laughs and bends to kiss the hollow of his throat. He dapples Jack's chest with quick, pinching bites, hands massaging his pecs, teasing at his nipples.

Jack writhes beneath him, trying without success to gain the friction he needs, or at least to jostle the vibrator inside him. His legs are spread as far as they'll go, but Gabriel isn't making it easy for him to get off. Although his rut will last him most of a week and Gabriel's heat will do the same, the thought that they'll find plenty of satisfaction in each other is little comfort just then.

His desperation must be bleeding through, or perhaps Gabriel simply feels like he's drawn his game out long enough. He kisses a trail down Jack's chest, nipping over his stomach to see the muscles quiver, and finally— _Finally_!—turns his attention to Jack's cock.

That first, firm lick across the tip nearly undoes Jack. He presses his head back against the pillows with a strangled groan, hips jerking up toward the warmth of Gabriel's mouth. He feels one of Gabriel's hands curl around the base of his shaft, just above the knot. The other slips beneath his balls, and then Gabriel's lips are parting over his head and individual thoughts and sensations are lost to him. His nerves are live wires lit up with pleasure amplified by anticipation and a chemically-delayed rut. The feel of Gabriel's mouth is rapturous, dragging moans from his throat and shouts of cobbled-together pleas and curses.

It doesn't take him long to come, although Jack has no sense of time throughout. His legs flop bonelessly across the sheets. His hips twitch, cock still spurting as Gabriel works his hand around Jack's knot. He breathes in shaky gulps of air and slowly fits his senses back out into his extremities. His fingers feel weak. His toes are trembling. The vibrator buzzes inside of him, and he wonders how he can feel so gratified and so unfulfilled at once.

Gabriel leans over him to place chaste, sweet kisses to his lips. He kisses Jack's cheeks where tears have left cool tracks over his skin. His lips brush Jack's sweat-streaked forehead, and he runs a hand through his hair. When he sits back on his knees once more, he reaches between Jack's legs and settles a finger on the vibrator to wiggle it. Jack moans for him, back arching, feet scrabbling weakly against the sheets.

“I need you again, amor. Are you ready for me?”

Jack nods, eyes squeezed tight from the sensations still echoing along his nerves. He feels the bed shift, feels the heat of Gabriel's body pressed against his as his mate gently resettles straddling his stomach. Gabriel's hands slide over Jack's temples, palms warm when they come to rest against his cheek. The feeling of Gabriel stroking the hair above his ears is pure bliss.

“Jackie.... Jack. All good?”

There's silence after the question. Aside from his fingers stroking Jack's hair, Gabriel doesn't move. Almost reluctantly, Jack opens his eyes, looks up into Gabriel's so close to his, that familiar warm brown that's come to mean home. He smiles and lifts his hands to mirror the way Gabriel is cradling his face.

“Yeah,” he says, voice gruffer than usual. “All good.”

Gabriel smiles like sunshine. He leans in to kiss Jack long and slow, and every part of him feels like home, smells like home. Jack can feel Gabriel's cock against his stomach, hard again already, and his own body begins to respond in kind. They have warmth and desire in plenty to spend on each other this week, a bottomless well.

When Gabriel pulls away, Jack lets him go. He lies back and lifts his hips to make it easier for Gabriel to pull out the vibrator. Gabriel is wet, dripping with slick, and he coats his cock with it and lines up at Jack's entrance. He pauses just long enough to make Jack squirm, unable to resist teasing once more, then thrusts into him in one long, steady motion.

The pleasure of it steals Jack's breath away, leaves him arched over the sheets and open-mouthed, fists clenched around the covers. Gabriel holds still for a moment, just until he feels Jack begin to relax, then pulls back and thrusts in again, sliding deep, stretching him out further, sending shocks of pleasure riding the edge of pain straight to Jack's brain and to the tip of his cock. He takes it slow at first, gliding in and out, letting Jack get used to the size of him. The more Jack urges him on, the slower Gabriel goes, right up until he reaches the point where he can't stand to tease any longer.

The rhythm of his hips builds speed, slapping against Jack, wringing shouts from him with every thrust. Jack is hard again in no time, cock bouncing against his stomach as Gabriel has him bent nearly double on the bed, slamming into him again and again. _This_ is what he's been wanting, what he's needed all day. The pleasure of Gabriel filling him up, hitting that spot deep inside that blanks his mind and sends sparks dancing along his nerves, leaves him gasping, unable to form words. The syllables of Gabriel's name fall from his lips, broken and barely intelligible.

He cries out when Gabriel's hand wraps around his cock, pumping him with the same furious rhythm, coaxing him nearer and nearer to release. Gabriel's voice is a hoarse whisper, a mantra of praise and reassurance and pet names. Their voices crash together in a wave of sound, white noise without discernible meaning textured by heavy breaths, moans, and cries. Jack can barely tell where he ends and Gabriel begins and he wishes it could always be like this, always be the two of them racing along the line between ecstasy and release, pure and unbound, free.

He screams Gabriel's name when he comes, and claws lines down his back. Gabriel isn't far behind, hand clenching around Jack's knot, milking him even as he spills his seed deep inside him. They collapse in a heap together, temporarily spent, blissfully happy, shaking with uneven breaths and unsteady laughter. When Gabriel pulls out, Jack curls in close, unwilling to allow more distance between them than necessary.

“You're so good to me Gabe,” he murmurs, mouthing weak kisses against his chest. “So good to me.”

When Gabriel chuckles, it tickles against Jack's lips. “Poor, overworked alpha. I'd take care of you more often if you would only slip away sooner.” He pets Jack's hair, soothing even as he teases.

“Wish I could.” He squeezes Gabriel tightly and wishes it more than anything. “It's grown so much bigger than we ever imagined. I have to be there to lead it.” He butts his forehead against Gabriel's chest, and mutters, barely audible: “It's only with you that I can let go.”

“I'm here whenever you need me, Jackie.” Gabriel kisses the top of his head. “All you have to do is come to me.”

The words settle into him, sink into his skin, and the burning need for his mate banked only moments ago begins stirring to life again. He's barely had enough time to catch his breath, but Jack figures this is what he gets for having put of his rut for months in order to stay focused on the job. That sort of thing can only go on for so long before nature reasserts itself, however, and as he stretches to rub himself up against Gabriel, making his growing arousal obvious, his mate chuckles and lets his touch roam from petting Jack's hair to stroking his back.

“Again, mi amor?”

“I'll take better care of you this time,” Jack promises. He kisses along Gabriel's collarbone up to the crook of his neck until he finds the swelling bite mark. The symbol of their bond is hot beneath his tongue as he bathes it, tasting Gabriel almost as thick on his tongue here as when he'd sucked him off.

He thinks Gabriel would have made a much better alpha. _He_ wouldn't have gotten stuck for hours longer than he was supposed to. But Gabriel had been born an omega— _his_ omega, Jack can't help thinking, with a bit of warm, possessive pride—and both of them suspect that that might have had more to do with which of them was offered the position of Strike Commander than Jack's blond good looks and people skills.

“Bite it,” Gabriel orders.

Jack obeys him without thinking, teeth sinking into his skin, and Gabriel jerks against him, groaning in the back of his throat. Gabriel's scent floods him, washing through his mouth, filling his lungs. Jack wants to bathe in it, wants to roll in Gabriel's scent, wants to be marked and claimed just as he claims Gabriel as his own. It's hard to let go when he's so overwhelmed, but he pulls back after one last open-mouthed kiss and bares the crook of his own neck. The feel of his mate's teeth on his skin leaves him shivering, craning his head back to offer more. The pain of the bite flows syrupy through his system, fading as it spreads further from where Gabriel's teeth have drawn blood. Jack hopes he bit deep enough to scar. He wants to see Gabriel's claim on him in the mirror every day.

Gabriel dusts the bite with soft kisses, licks Jack's heated skin, and trails his tongue up the side of Jack's neck. The sensation sends a pleasant frisson up Jack's spine, and he hums softly, fingers curling at Gabriel's back.

“I know you're eager again, but there's no need to rush.” Gabriel noses at Jack's ear as he murmurs the words. His lips trace the soft curve, his teeth nip lightly at the lobe. “Wouldn't want to wear you out on day one.”

“Like to see you try,” Jack retorts, but his voice is breathy and, to his faint shame, he knows that he would let Gabriel take him again and again far past the limit of his endurance. For an alpha, his self-control is sometimes laughable.

Gabriel is tactful enough not to mention that he knows it as well. Instead, he rolls away to lean over the edge of the bed, leaving Jack reaching for him with a quiet whine. There's the click of a cooler lid, a rustle of ice, and then Gabriel is sitting up with a grin, a bottle of Gatorade in his hand.

“Grab the glasses, Jackie. Let's toast our vacation.”

Jack can't help but laugh. A pair of champagne flutes waits on the nightstand, and he grabs them, then scoots and elbows his way into a comfortable position, tucked against Gabriel's side, leaning back against the pillows shoved against the headboard. He holds up the flutes as Gabriel pours, and they toast, laughing at the little things, laughing with the simple relief of having more than a few hours to themselves for the first time in months.

“You know,” Jack muses, “all this putting off our bodies' natural cycles can't be good for us. We should definitely consider just letting things run their course. Taking time off more regularly.”

Gabriel snorts. “Says the workaholic.”

Hiding an abashed smile behind the rim of his glass, Jack sneaks a look up at Gabriel's profile. He's the most handsome man Jack's ever seen, although, admittedly, he might be just _slightly_ biased at this point. His nose is crooked from having been broken. His cheek and lips are scarred. His beard is scratchy when they kiss, maddening when Jack feels it against the insides of his thighs. His brows are heavy, too easily drawn together to make him appear more angry or pensive than he really is. His eyes are like sunlight through late autumn leaves, and Jack can't hold back a goofy smile at the thought of how far he's fallen to be thinking that. He tips back his champagne flute of Gatorade, washing away the failed poet in him. Leave that sort of thing for when he's drunk.

“Plans for round two?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows in a parody of suggestiveness.

Gabriel's laugh is a delightfully abrupt snort of sound, and Jack beams. He tilts his head back a bit further, pleased by the amusement on Gabriel's face, by his crooked smile. Twisting his hips lets him toss a leg between Gabriel's and grind lazily up against his thigh. He feels a trickle between his cheeks and over his own thighs, and an emptiness ready to be filled again. Years ago, he'd been startled by his hunger for Gabriel. Now, he's almost used to the fact that his stamina will burn out before his desire. Even super soldiers can be worn out over the course of a rut spent with their mate.

They've only just gotten started though, and, frustrated as he was by the time he had made it to Gabriel's side, Jack is _far_ from tired.

“Had a few things in mind,” Gabriel drawls, grinning down at him. He offers Jack the last few drops from his glass, tilting it just over his lips so that Jack has to stretch to catch it. “You're going to eat me out.”

The words make Jack shiver. His eyes open wide and catch Gabriel's stare. His tongue darts out, circling the narrow rim of the champagne flute. Gabriel laughs quietly, and Jack can feel the rumble of it where their sides press together. He feels, too, the slight twitch of Gabriel's cock, heavy against his thigh.

“I've got a new toy to try out,” he says, handing off his empty glass for Jack to set them aside on the nightstand.

“Mm?” Glasses out of the way, Jack wraps himself back up in Gabriel's arms, sliding easily atop him. He straddles Gabriel's hips, rolling his own slow and sweet, the pressure no more than a promise of things to come.

“And _you_...” Gabriel runs his hands up over Jack's shoulders, down his back, and settles them in the soft crease where his ass curves against his thigh. His fingers tease, dipping into his cleft, prodding gently at his entrance where semen and slick still ooze out. He takes up Jack's easy rhythm, pulling him just a bit closer, holding him there just a moment longer. “I want you just like this. Right where I can see you, mi sol.”

“Anything you want, Gabe,” Jack promises, sealing his words with a kiss.

 


End file.
